1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for fixing a mat of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a clip for fixing a mat of a vehicle, which is installed to a carpet of a vehicle so as to fix the mat on the carpet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a carpet is placed on an interior bottom surface of a vehicle, and a mat is disposed on the carpet so as to prevent contamination of the carpet and to place feet.
Such a mat is sectioned into several pieces, a location of the mat may easily move due to an external factor, such as manipulation of a brake or an accelerator pedal, carelessness of a user, an external shock. Also, if the mat moves, it may be difficult to manipulate a pedal and cause various negligent accidents.
Accordingly, a conventional clip is used to prevent the movement of the mat by fixing the mat on the carpet. However, fixability of the conventional clip to the carpet is unstable, and thus the conventional clip may move on the carpet. Consequently, the mat may move a little.
Also, a thickness of a carpet differs according to a type of the carpet, a car model, etc. Here, since a clip having a height corresponding to the thickness of the carpet needs to be separately manufactured, standards of the clip increase and productivity of the clip decreases.